


Cukraus varpa

by FannibalBF97



Series: Hannigram/Madancy And Other Hugh/Mads Character Ships One-shots and short stories [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dessert & Sweets, Hannibal Knows, M/M, Sugar Dick Challenge, hannibalcreative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalBF97/pseuds/FannibalBF97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is in quite a state.<br/>Hungry, horny and has no intention of moving. He craved something sugary and Hannibal being Hannibal had an inkling of his unmentioned state. He had quite the surprise for Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cukraus varpa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stag_hag83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/gifts).



> A very random conversation within the @hannibalcreative resulted in this: -
> 
> Impromptu Mini challenge: Write a drabble (up to 1000 words) on the subject of Sugar Dick.
> 
> Cukraus varpa - Sugar Dick in Lithuanian
> 
> Also pretty much stag_hag83's idea

It is more likely now that you will find a certain Will Graham at not his home but in the home of a certain psychiatrist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. 

Their relationship has certainly progressed from when they first met. First strangers, then friends, then sort of enemies but now they are lover's. They are on the same page now, the idea of good and evil have surpassed them. 

Hannibal seemed to know about all of Will's needs even if they are not spoken. This was certainly proven on one Saturday evening…

Will looks over at Hannibal who is sat beside him, “I'm hungry” He whines his words like some needy child. Though that was not just the case. He has been horny pretty much all day and he is sure Hannibal knows.

Hannibal turns his head to face the younger man beside him, with a soft sigh. “Why don't you get something from the kitchen then, hmm?” 

Will pretty much glares at the older man, “I don't want to move…” Will was stubborn, he would push his luck with Hannibal pretty much every single day. 

Hannibal was silent for a few moments.

Will broke the silence again, “Can you make a dessert, please?” Will raises his eyebrow and breaks out those puppy eyes that just melt Hannibal into submission so he gets exactly what he wants. 

Hannibal sighs, “Alright… I will make something, Will. But stay here and don't move.” 

Will nods slightly , “I won't move a muscle…” The younger man offers a slight grin after speaking.

Hannibal shook his head with a soft smile before standing and heading into the kitchen. He was going to make something extremely special for Will. Something that will satisfy all his needs…

Will grins to himself as he watches the fine ass of the psychiatrist head into the kitchen.

The sight brought delightful thoughts into his mind, which certainly weren't helping his situation downstairs.

Will closes his eyes as he leans back into the couch listening to the sounds coming from the kitchen. His eyelids fly open at the sound of a soft gasp coming from Hannibal. He wondered what on earth the man was doing out there. He was going to get up to see what was wrong when Hannibal's voice rang from the kitchen.

“Close your eyes, Will”

Curious. Will did as he was asked and closed his eyes, “Alright, they are closed.” He calls out in return. 

Hannibal then slowly and carefully headed back into the living room where Will resides on his couch. Soon the air was filled with sweetness of… caramel?… strawberries and some type of chocolate. And something else, something musky? Will had furrowed brows in concentration as he tried to figure out the dessert.

Hannibal then broke the silence, “Open your eyes, Will” His voice purred and in a slightly lower tone than beforehand. Will opens his eyes to see one of Hannibal's plates right before him in Hannibal's hand than a tray. It was held tightly to Hannibal's form. Will blinks having to double take the scene before him just before glancing up at Hannibal. Hannibal had a slight smug look to his face which was slightly flushed also.

“You made a dessert around your dick?” Will said in utter surprise. And with another glance to plate before him, it was quite clear that is what the older man had done. 

Hannibal's full erect cock resting on one of his precious plates coated in spun sugar, decorated with strawberries and a milk chocolate sauce pooled around it. God, it looks divine. Will licks his lower lip, his eyes full of hunger of both kinds. 

The sight of Will before him taking in the sight of his creation made the effort worth the while. Hannibal spoke with a grin still on his thin lips, “You think I didn't know what else you wanted, mano numylėtinis”

Will groans softly as he looks up at Hannibal as he spoke, his eyes then drop down again to the sugar coated dick dessert before him. “Feed me Hannibal…” Will utters before opening his mouth. 

And that is exactly what Hannibal did.


End file.
